Love and war
by Riffybaby
Summary: Frank's first true love has to choose between him and RiffRaff's brother. One decision could kill Frank! Based on the movie but for all you guys who have seen the broadway show Riff's brother looks like Riff from it.
1. A new begininng

Frank's first true love has to choose between him and Riff Raff's   
brother. One decision could kill Frank! Based on the movie but for all you   
who have seen the Broadway show Riff's bro looks like Riff Raff from it.  
  
  
the title is: Love and War   
  
Chapter1: A new beginning  
I looked about my chamber. I noticed the dark velvet curtains that hung from   
the large windows surrounding the room; a gold rope tied around each of them.   
The nightstand beside the bed, with a glass of red wine and a clock upon it.   
The queen sized bed devouring the room with it's black and red velvet covers   
reaching every corner of the chamber. It wasn't by far, a perfect room, but   
it WAS the finest in the castle. Ah, the castle. Where I had come late one   
night three years ago. I was in search of shelter from a hurrendous storm   
that abruptly hit as I passed through Denton. I remembered a castle lying in   
the darkness not far from the area my car was pulled over to. I was in   
desperate need of shelter, and as I ran the only thoughts in my head were the   
memories I had of my mother sitting me on her knee. My life hit rock bottom   
when she died, but I'd always remember her wise words to me as a little girl   
as I sat contentedly on her lap. As she'd stroke my long, curly blonde hair,   
she'd tell me, "One day, love, you'll be a princess. You were made to have   
the world worship you, and even though I can't give you that life, God has   
many plans in store for you."  
I never believed some high, powerful being controlled my life. I was a   
power hungary bullhead from the moment I was born. The day my mother died,   
with only a bag of clothes on my back and a tear in my eye, I set off to   
college. I knew I'd eventually make my fortune. But as I knocked on the large   
wood doors, I felt the sudden change in everything I had ever known. Now, I   
had seen plenty of odd looking creatures in my livelyhood, but none such as   
dementedly sad looking as the chap in front of my eyes. He was balding,   
except for patches of long blonde hair reaching his hunchbacked composure.   
His eyes were heavy and outlined with tired red lines. A sly smirk appeared   
on his face as he murmured, "We've been expecting you."   
I was a little frightened by his suspicious remark, but needing a place   
to stay, I was obligated to follow him into the corridor of the castle. Along   
the way, he introduced himself as Riff Raff, which, come to think of it, is   
as silly a name as anyone could imagine. That is, until I met his Bergundy   
haird sister, Magenta. She had blood red lips and black outlined eyes. Like   
Riff's, her eyes were coal black. They were both uniquely pale for living in   
Denton, but it was their faces I took notice to. There faces were blanketed   
in white makeup. I didn't understand it, but, then again, I didn't want to. I   
followed them up the creaky stairs at the end of the corridor into a hall in   
the west wing of the castle. There I was ordered to wait for the master of   
the castle. I fiddled with my purse and hands until Magenta returned and lead   
me into a room filled with candles and incense. The room itself took me under   
sedation, but nothing compared to what I saw next.  
Lying on a king sized bed, was the most beautiful creature I had ever   
seen. I started my gaze on the white and black sparkles of platform shoes,   
past the fishnet stalkings running to the thigh, the garter with lace tied in   
front; right up to the sultry face, painted in white and black makeup. I took   
notice ot the fact that it WAS indeed a man, hell, more of a man then I had   
ever seen. His black curly hair was hairsprayed into a loose aphro, and a   
charming, almost sensual, smile appeared on his face. He looked like   
something I had seen in a dream. This couldn't possibly be the real world! A   
man dressed in lady's knickers! I think not! But, as he bent ovet the bed to   
kiss my hand, I saw a glimpse of the package he so carefully kept hidden in   
the depths of his undies. When his deep crimson lips touched my hand, a cold   
shiver ran down my spine. On some weird level, I was completely aroused by   
the man in front of me.   
The chills decided against leaving my body, especially when the beautiful   
man signalled for the others to leave the room. He motioned for me to sit   
next to him on the bed, and I felt my heart leap out of my chest. I felt like   
I was on a roller coaster, looping and twisting into my arousal.   
"You will be safe here, and you may stay as long as you'd like. Riff Raff   
tells me your name is Meg. What a,... lovely,... name." He said, as he kissed   
each finger on my hand.   
"You,.. ah,.. are?" I asked nervously. He was sexy, but that didn't make   
me feel any less uncomfortable. I was a virgin, and no matter how attracted I   
was to this man, nothing would change that.  
"I'm Dr. Frank N Furter. You may call me Frank. Hell, you can call me   
anything you want baby." He started running his hands up and down my back and   
shoulders. I shuddered with anticipation. He removed my jacket, and began   
kissing from the crook of my neck down to the collar of my shirt. As he   
lifted up my sirt from over my head, I knew. I knew I'd never be the same   
after this night. Something about this place seemed so comfortable, as if I'd   
lived here long ago. Another half of me was more frightened than I'd ever   
been before. I was never the same after that night. He turned me into a   
woman. Not only a woman, either. He turned me into a sex obsessive slave just   
like his other mates. But I became the special one.  
Being the free willed person I was, I would never let Frank take an inch   
unless I got something in return. No one ever did anything less than follow   
exact orders from Frank, so I became the rebel of the house. Something   
sparked in Frank that didn't with others. I became his favoured lover. He   
called me his "Sparkling Diamond." I never had to do chores with the rest of   
the house, rather he gave me full permission to give orders. One day, he had   
everyone gather into the laboratory of the castle, for him to make an   
announcement.   
"I'm glad you all found the time to hear my great news. I have decided   
that, with all the experiments I am working on these days, I will need help   
on the castle orders. I'll need someone who can make sure the castle is kept   
up after, and all the chores are done. That is why I am sharing my role in   
the castle with Meg. She will be acting queen of the castle. Anyone who does   
not fully obey her, will be punished with extreme conditions. That is all.   
Now, go back and get your duties done!" With that he walked up the ramp of   
the lab and dissapeared into his private chambers to do more work. I was so   
shocked. I knew Frank had fallen in love with me, but I never would have   
guessed he'd make me QUEEN! I searched about the room for friendly faces.   
Riff and Magenta were already busy on their chores, but they had relazed   
looks on their faces. Columbia, the groupie, seemed angered and annoyed. She   
did have a right to be, she WAS here long before I was, and Frank hardly gave   
her the time of day.   
It was FABULOUS at first. I cold roam about the castle as I wished, and   
never had to lift a finger. I was the speaker for the underdogs Riff and   
Magenta. Whenever they had a beef with Frank, I was the one who would, uh,   
CONVINCE him into seeing it their way. Life was nothing more than sex, drugs,   
rock and roll, and, of course, Frank. He seemed to be the only thing perfect   
in my eyes. Sure, he was rough on Riff and Magenta. But the rumours of him   
beating them with a whip seemed far from true. Whenever I was present he was   
his charming self. That is, until everything got comfortable.  
Someone famous once said, "Once everything is right in one part of your   
life, another part falls terribly to peices." I should've known from the get   
go that it wouldn't all be the fairy tale I had invisioned in my head. Frank   
began spending more and more time on his experiments, and less and less time   
on me. I never even saw him! I felt like it was all MY fault, but Riff and   
Magenta, who had become my very good friends, told me otherwise. They said   
Frank was a true madman deep down inside, and now that he knew I wouldn't   
leave, that I was under his spell, he would return to his crazed life. One   
night, when it was sure Frank wouldn't return to bed, Magenta came to visit   
me in my chambers. She told me about the scandal that happened a year before   
I came to the castle. Frank began working on a human man, created from   
scratch. He grew more and more insane each day that passed. Magenta continued   
to say that Riff and her repeatedly reported back to Trans Sexual, keeping up   
on Frank's behaviour. Eventually Riff was appointed Commander of the voyage,   
and he was to take Frank prisoner.  
"Riff attempted to kill Frank, Rocky, and Columbia, but something went   
wrong," Magenta said. "We did the time warp, and we created a black whole in   
space. It sucked us right back to before it all began, and now here we are   
again as domestics.Frank and Columia don't remember a second of it, but I'll   
never forget." A tear escaped her eye. 


	2. Riff's brother

Chapter 2: Riff's brother  
  
  
  
From that moment on, I was dedicated to Riff and Magenta. I was their   
voice to Frank. They even let me in, most of the time, on their secret plots   
against Frank. None of them were too harsh, and I figured if there were any   
worse they were keeping them from me. I loved them both, but I was still true   
to Frank. Never in my life could I have imagined anything more in my life   
than Frank, even in his time of absence. It came as a shock to me when I saw   
Riff himself walk up to Frank, and make a request. Frank dealt with Riff on a   
screaming level, and never in my time at the castle had Riff ever voluntarily   
went up to speak with Frank. The content of the conversation was nothing I   
had heard from either Riff nor Magenta, which was also suspiscious.   
"Master, with all the leftover experiments my sister and I have had to   
clean up, we think perhaps you should hire another hand. It would get the job   
done faster, and better." Riff said in his low, almost scary voice. His eyes   
never once looked up from the ground. Frank looked amused by all this.  
"What? Poor handyman can't handle a little extra work?" He chuckled.   
"Very well. But I don't have a clue who I could trust enough with my   
experiments to hire."  
"If i may say, Master, my youngest brother back home, would be perfect   
for the job. He is stronger than I, and he needs the work like Magenta and   
myself do." Riff murmered. Frank looked about the room. His eyes locked on   
mine. I shot him a worried glance. I didn't know about this new help, but I   
didn't want to know the real reason behind it. Frank seemed to ignore me.  
"Fine, whatever. But if the work ISN'T done as fast and as well as you   
say, you KNOW who will pay in the end." With that Frank shooed him away to   
continue working. I watched as Riff walked over to Magenta, and shot her a   
devious glance. There eyes stayed weaved and I saw Magenta put her face down   
into a seductive stare. I had known for quite some time that, although they   
WERE brother and sister, Riff and Magenta were very much in love with   
eachother. Magenta explained ot me one day that it was okay in Trans Sexual.   
Every person there had but one soulmate, and no one could make the decision.   
So it wasn't her fault or Riff's that they were in love, it was fate's.   
Riff Raff sent a message to Trans Sexual requesting his brother, Raul, to   
join the mission on Earth. Within a week everyone was prepared for his   
arrival. He came in the middle of the night on a winter morning. I was fast   
asleep until I heard the many voices below me. I knew he must have arrived,   
so I threw on my black silk robe and tied it in the front. I ran down the   
hall and into the laboratory, where I saw the othes huddles into a circle. In   
the core of the circle stood a figure. I couldn't make out the figure until I   
pryed my way in between the people. What I saw took my very breath of life   
away.  
There I saw the most sinister looking man I had ever seen before in my   
life. He was a little taller than Riff Raff, and had the obvious   
Trannsylvanian complextion. His eyes were the blackest eyes I had ever seen,   
and his wild hair was darker than the midnight sky. He wore tattered clothing   
like Riff and Magenta, yet for some strange reason, I immediately found him   
to be the most attractive person I had ever seen before in my life. It was   
those eyes. They weren't solid black, there was something deep in the core of   
them. One could see his soul in the midst of his eyes. I gasped as he turned   
towards me and smiled. He moved past the others, to lightly pick up my hand   
and give it a peck with his lips.  
"I'm Raul. You must be Meg. Riff didn't tell me you were a Goddess." He   
said as he gently rubbed my hand with his thumb. His voice was more sinister   
than his looks, resembling that of his brother's voice. He looked up at me   
with a devilish face, a smirk forming on his lips. I felt driven wild by   
lust. More than I had ever felt for Frank. THIS WASN'T GOOD! Frank made me   
his queen, I couldn't dishonor him by laying with this man in front of me! I   
convinced myself that it was a mere crush. A petty infatuation that would   
soon be obselete. Boy was I wrong!  
Days and days passed, and with every single second I fell deeper and   
deeper in my infatuation with Raul. He was stronger than any man there. Frank   
was quick to order him around, but he'd never be as dumb as to whip Raul like   
the others. When Raul wasn't working, he'd keep himself locked away in his   
room. He never realy associated with anyone, except for once a week when Riff   
and Magenta would sneak into his room to converse, no doubt, about Frank. I   
soon came to realize that whatever private plans were made when i wasn't   
there before, had concerned Raul coming. I tried to block it all out of my   
head and keep to my duties of minding the house.  
One evening as I was walking down the hall in the Wing of the house where   
Raul's bedroom was (my bedroom was in another Wing), I heard him talking in   
his room. This came as a a shock to me, as I'd known everyone else was alseep   
in their rooms, and Frank was in the lab. It also shocked me because Raul was   
the only one who had a room in that Wing of the house. I slowly peered in to   
see and hear what was going on.   
"One day, I'll be somebody." He said. "One day, I'll marry, settle down   
in Trans Sexual, and live the life I deserve." He was sitting on the ledge of   
the window, peering out. The moon shown in as the only light, and it made him   
look all the more sinister yet sexy. My heart leaped as he continued. "Why   
Raul? Why must you fall in love with an Earthling? Franks' girl, the one who   
doesn't know I exist. Meg,.." With that he dropped his head into his arms   
folded below him. He seemed to be in deep thought, so I decided to leave to   
go rejoice over the words I had just heard from the man I had obsessed over   
for so long. I began to walk backwards slowly, trying not to make a sound.   
But, as luck would have it, the floor made the loudest creaking noise after   
my second step.   
Immediately, Raul leaped up from the ledge, fists held tightly, ready for   
action. A look of surprise and relief came over his tensed up face. A look of   
suspicion soon followed them both.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, almost doubting my presence. "I   
thought your room was on the other side of the castle." I didn't know what to   
say, I hadn't spoke with him since the moment I met him, when he first cast   
the love spell on me.  
"I , er, I, ...don't really know. I know this sounds dumb, and probably   
childish, but I have formed an infatuation with you from the moment I saw   
you, and it hasn't been able to go away. I think my soul wandered over to   
this part of the castle, without me even noticing it. Then I heard you   
talking, so I guess I came to, ...spy." I nervously muttered. I was afraid of   
his next reaction, but a warm smile came over his face. For the first time he   
looked almost friendly, not so frightening as he usually did.   
"You, ...were infatuated, ...with me?" He asked. He looked taken back by   
his own question. He walked over to his bed and sat on on the edge of it. He   
looked down, deeply thinking it all through his head.  
"Well yes. I think you are so mysterious and sexy and passionate. You   
never talking to me has driven completely insane!" I walked over beside him   
on the bed. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, permitting me to sit   
next to him. As I got comfortable beside him, he placed his hand on top of   
mine. It was sheer electricity! Every nerve and impulse in my body went into   
overdrive, and I thought my senses would explode. He looked up into my eyes.   
Oh, those eyes! They were so magnificant! I had to hold myself from leaping   
on him right then and there!  
"What about Frank?" He whispered. With his free hand, he began twirling   
and entangling each finger in my golden hair. I think he knew the answer to   
his own question.  
"Frank gave me what I have now, and I love him. But I am not IN love with   
him. I know I am his queen, and it goes against everything I stood for, but   
you say the word, Raul, and I'm yours." I gave his hand a squeeze. I felt him   
shudder, as if scared of the odds we faced. He paused for a long minute,   
taking it all in and making his decision. Finally he took my hand, and moved   
it up to his heart. He held my hand against his chest, letting me feel his   
heart beat.  
"Meg, ...I know we are from different worlds. But In Trans Sexual,   
everyone has a soulmate. I've wandered around trying to find mine, but the   
moment I met you I finally understood why I hadn't found that person yet. She   
wasn't on my planet. She was you. I, ... I don't care what it takes. I need   
you, I want you, and I'll do anything to be with you." Before I could   
respond, he pressed his warm, soft lips tightly against mine. I had NEVER   
felt more emotion before in my life. I enjoyed it so much I wanted to cry! At   
last, my love and I were together! His hand came up to caress the back of my   
neck, while the other tugged at my shirt. Within seconds we were rolling back   
and forth on his bed, groping and touching like there was no tomorrow. Our   
hands explored every inch of eachother, and every now and then he was moan my   
name into my ear with a dirty tone. He made me more turned on then I had ever   
been before in my life. Slowly we undressed eachother, taking the time to   
kiss every inch of bare flesh in sight. We had to keep it down, for fear   
Frank would walk in, which was NOT an easy task! Our bodies became one, and   
we formed a special rythmn as we made love, covered in only moonlight.  
I awoke to the sound of Magenta shaking my arm wildly. "What are you   
doing? Well, it;s very obvious what you were doing! Do you know how much   
trouble you will both be in if you get caught?! Hurry up, Meg, get up! It's   
almost dawn, and Frank will be up soon! I laid a note by his bed saying that   
you slept in my room with me last night. But you must get up!" Magenta   
screamed. I rose from the bed and looked at Raul. He was partially awake,   
thanks to Magenta's screaming, but he didn't seem all that with it. He smiled   
when he realized I was looking at him, and wrapped his hands behind my neck   
to pull me in for a kiss. I was so relieved that it wasn't just a one time   
thing. I jumped out of bed, and threw on clothes Magenta had brought in for   
me. Before leaving I leaned in to kiss Raul again. He looked so sexy, with   
his chest bare from the bedsheets, and his wild hair even more messy than   
usual. It killed me to leave, but I began out the door.  
"Meg?" He called.  
"Yes? Hurry, I'm gonna be late!" I said.  
"I just wanted to say, I love you." I was overwhelmed. I never had anyone   
say that before. With Frank, it was assumed, but it felt so good to have   
someone actually say it to me!   
"I love you too." I said as I ran down the hall. 


	3. Caught!

Chapter 3: Caught!  
From then on, it was Raul and I's main priority to schedule private meetings   
between the two of us. Magenta and Riff knew, and gave us their consent. They   
even helped us find ways to be together. like "girls night" in Magenta's   
room, where I would sneak to Raul's, or when he needed "help" cleaning up the   
hall on his wing of the castle. We were young, in love, and nothing could   
take us down. Well, that's what we originally thought. It seemed the more   
time we spent together, the more Frank would show up from nowhere. We had to   
become extra descrete. It never occured to us that we may ACTUALLY be caught.   
One day, I had snuck into Raul's for a little make out session. Feeling   
his warm hands roam all over every curve of my body, and his sweet kisses   
trace my neck and lips, I felt so safe and happy. What we hadn't known was   
that Frank had followed me down the hall and was standing in the doorway,   
watching. He heard Raul and I exchange voweld of love as we caressed   
eachother. When he left the doorway to go down the hall, Raul caught the   
image of Frank in his peripheral vision. He immediately pulled away from my   
embrace. I felt hurt that he made me stop, but his face filled with concern   
let me know something wasn't right.  
"He knows! I saw him! He saw us, Meg. Frank knows!" His frightened eyes   
looked deeply into mine. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen with fear.   
"Meg, babe, we need to get you out of here! It's all to risky now! Plans held   
for Frank are going to occur very soon, and you can't be in the middle of   
this kaos. You could get hurt!" A look of deception flew over my face.  
"Plans?"  
"Well, uh, oh what's the use? I might as well tell you, now. Riff hired   
me here to finish off what he was supposed to finish years ago." I couldn't   
believe it! The man I LOVED, was sent here to kill the man who loved me! I   
couldn't let that happen to Frank! I felt so used, he never told me the TRUE   
reason he came! So that was what Riff and Magenta hid from me! I got up and   
left the room without saying another word. He chased me down the hall, and   
finally managed to get me to stop to hear him out.  
"Look, Meg, I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now. I swore not to tell   
anyone, and once I fell in love with you, I thought it would be too risky to   
let you know! I just don't want you to get hurt! But now, that he knows, it's   
a neccessity that we finish the deed! If we don't get him, he'll get us!" It   
all made sense to me, althought I didn't want to admit it. I knew for a fact   
that Frank would punish us both until he saw it fit to stop, and he didn't   
fit to things very often! I saw what he'd done to Riff before. Mere child's   
play compared to what awaited us.  
"Well, where will I go? And when will I see you?" I asked nervously.  
"Let's jsut get you out of here for now," he said. "Don't go any further   
than a mile from here. I'll come looking for you before we head for Trans   
Sexual." I realized staying with Raul meant leaving Earth. I could deal with   
a few miled from home, but a few galaxies? Raul saw the look of concern in my   
eyes, and bent over to kiss my forehead. "Now go, hurry, before it's too   
late. Run, just run as fast as you can out of here. Don't worry about me,   
princess." With one final kiss we parted and I began running down the hall.   
My feet felt like bricks of cement, and I couldn't get anywhere due to fright.  
I knew the quickest way to the door was through the laboratory. I ran   
down the ramp of the lab, and as I reached within a few feet of the elevator,   
my feet froze. I suddenly couldn't move them! Magenta had told me about this.   
The Sonic Tranducer, it would freeze you in place, before turning you into a   
statue. When you awoke again, you'd be insane with lust. HELP!!! I started   
screaming at the top of my lungs. I knew Raul wouldn't be able to hear me,   
his room was far too away form my cries. I saw Frank standing next to the   
lever of the Transducer. He had a cruel smile planted on his face.  
"Thought you could get away that easily did you? You may have used me for   
power, broke my heart, and ruined everything, but I will NOT ket you escape   
my dear." His voice was toying with my emotions, and tears started streaming   
down my face. I heard him chuckle, right before hearing the lever move down.   
Then I blackened out.  
I awoke to find myself in a different room. Frank and I's room, to be   
exact. Frank was lying on the bed, stroking himself through his robe. Almost   
instantly I became wild with lust. I NEEDED Frank. Now! I couldn't breathe   
until I had him! I walked over to where he was on the bed. I jumped on top of   
him, and we began rummaging on the bed, lust taken complete control. I didn't   
notice anything but my need for Frank. I didn't even notice Raul, Riff, and   
Magenta standing in the doorway.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Raul screamed at the top of his lungs. I never heard   
him sound so angered in all the time I knew him. His voice was hoarse and his   
eyes were blacker than a black hole. He held a lazer in his hand, accompanied   
by Riff Raff with a matching lazer. They were in white spacesuits. The suits   
ran up their entire bodies, marked with emblems from Trans Sexual. I couldn't   
really pay attention to them, I was still under Frank's spell.  
"Did you think I would stand by and let you do this to my true love?! She   
loves ME, Frank, not you! All my life I looked up to you, and what do you do   
to show gratitude? You whip my brother, rape my sister, than try and take   
over my lover? Your time is truley up Frank N Furter!"   
"Wait! No! She came onto me! I told her to get away, but she wouldn't   
listen!" Frank lied. He tried ot make it seem as if I wasn't under a spell.   
As if I had attacked him.  
"We saw the Sonic Transducer. We know what you did. Columbia saw her as a   
statue." said Magenta as she glared at Frank. Before Frank could speak again,   
Raul shot the lazer smack dab on Frank's heart. He instantly collapsed, and I   
felt like my world had ended. Could the one man who could give me the lt I   
needed actually be dead? I was so under his spell that I kept kissing his   
dead flesh. I couldn't think straight. I went crazy! Raul walked over to me,   
and attempted to hold me in his arms. I struggled, but he was much stronger   
than me. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me hard on the lips. BOOM!   
The spell was broken! I thought straight again! I looked into his eyes, and   
for once, I saw true happiness. Everything had worked out for him. For us.   
Sure, I knew I'd miss Frank, but now Raul and I could be together!   
Magenta handed me a spacesuit. I pulled it on, and followed them into the   
lab. Riff was already deeply involved with buttons and levers. The caslte   
began to shake violently.   
"At last! We will all be back home!" Shouted Riff. Magenta and Raul   
laughed along. I held on tight to Raul. I WAS excited, but frightened   
nonetheless. The caslte began to take off. Everything began circling,   
everything became oblivion. They started up the time warp, and it took me to   
another dimension. I passed out in sheer sensation at the last refrain. I   
woke up and looked about me. Did we mae it to Trans Sexual? Or did we get   
sucked into yet another black hole? We were still in the lab, so it was a   
fifty-fifty chance. I saw Raul walk up around the ramp, and I knew we were   
safe. That is, until I saw Frank walk down the other ramp!  
The End 


End file.
